Prom Problems
by x-careless.whisper-x
Summary: Gabriella's dream is to go to her high school prom with bad boy Troy. However, there are three problems: 1-Troy doesn't do proms, 2-Troy's brother wants to take her and 3-Nobody would ever approve. TxG
1. Troy doesn't do proms

Prom Problems

Summary: Gabriella's dream is to go to her high school prom with bad boy Troy. However, there are three problems: 1-Troy doesn't do proms, 2-Troy's brother wants to take her and 3-Nobody would ever approve.

Chapter 1-Troy doesn't do proms

"Rumour has it Tanner Bolton is going to ask you to prom, Gabi. Isn't that exciting?" Taylor McKessi announced as she reached her friends sitting by their lockers.

Sharpay's face lit up to match her friend's while the girl in question only paled.

"No way. You lucky bitch! You guys will look so hot!" Sharpay squealed.

"Tanner? I don't even know him that well," Gabriella frowned. "Why would he ask me?"

"Rumour has it, he's had the hots for you ever since you rejected his good-for-nothing brother," Taylor proudly declared.

Gabriella stopped listening after that statement, feelings of guilt resurfacing once more. Images of Troy Bolton's face after she had loudly told him to "get away from her" were flashing through her mind. The memory was still as vivid two months after it happened.

"What's wrong Gabs? Why aren't you jumping in joy at the news? You used to worship Tanner," Sharpay interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm just… in shock," the brunette replied, avoiding her friends' eyes. "Anyways, I have to go. I'm on baby sitting duty today."

Without a second look, Gabriella grabbed her backpack and walked away. She knew her friends probably had not bought her lame excuse, but she didn't care. She needed to get away and forget all about Tanner and the possibility that she might have to go to prom with him. Pushing the doors leading to the parking lot open, she groaned upon seeing the group of delinquents of her school.

"Well would you look at that. Of course you would be the last one out of the building," Ryan Evans snorted.

Ever since she had rejected their friend Troy, the rebels of the school never hesitated to taunt her. Ryan Evans, Sharpay's brother, was the leader of that movement.

"And I thought you guys would be the first ones gone," she retorted, trying to muster as much confidence as she could.

"Why? Because we're screw-ups? Because we don't spend day and night studying our asses off for school? I'll have you know, we have as much right as you to be here," Jason Cross joined.

Gabriella clenched her jaw as the group all formed a line in front of her, blocking her path. She knew they would never dare to touch her, but she couldn't help feeling afraid.

"Leave her alone guys, wouldn't want Principal Matsui failing our asses 'cause we made Montez piss her pants."

The brunette sighed in relief as the group dispersed, the members returning to Troy Bolton's side. For a brief second her eyes caught his icy blue ones. She couldn't help but feel her heart accelerate as she took in his leather jacket, his ripped jeans and his messy brown hair.

"Come on man, one more second and we would've made her beg for your forgiveness," Kelsi whined.

"Montez is my problem, not yours. I get to decide how I want to punish her," Troy replied drily.

As he said the word "punish" his eyes found Gabriella's once again. The brunette raised an eyebrow as she saw a hint of amusement.

"So what Montez, are you just going to stand around until my friends surround you again?" he smirked.

The brunette looked away, feeling the blush of embarrassment creeping upon her cheeks and darted toward her car.

"Damn it Troy," she murmured once she was safely inside the vehicle.

She jumped in shock as she heard a tap on her side window. Her head swirled around to see Troy standing there. He motioned for her to roll down the window.

"What do you want?" Gabriella demanded as he leaned his elbows on the frames.

"Are we hanging out later?" he whispered completely serious.

She could see his friends were still at the same spot as before, a few feet away.

"I'm free right now actually," she responded, calming down. "My mom's not going to be home until 7."

"I'll meet you in 5. Just need to get rid of these guys first," Troy declared.

"You know, you could've just texted me instead of risking it by talking to me."

"Yeah well, this is more fun," he shrugged, leaning away from the car.

She watched as he retreated back to his friends and put her keys into the ignition.

-HSM-

Gabriella checked the time on her phone once more.

"It's been 32 minutes, what's taking him so long?" she wondered.

She once again tried to solve the math equation in front of her. She let out a scream when a pair of arms wrapped around her neck from behind.

"Goddamn it Troy!" she exclaimed recognising the leather jacket.

"You really shouldn't let your balcony doors unlocked," Troy chuckled letting his arms drop.

"I'm on the second floor, I don't need to lock them." She turned to look at him. "You're late by the way."

"Sorry, they wanted to get smokes from Tony," he shrugged. "Don't worry, I didn't buy any. You can check my pockets if ya don't believe me," he quickly added upon seeing her disapproving expression.

Her face softened and she extended an arm to take his hand in hers.

"I believe you," she declared softly, bringing him closer.

"You're the only one who does."

He cupped her face with his available hand and kissed her gently.

"Happy 6 months anniversary," he whispered against her lips.

"You remembered," she smiled.

Without another word he reached into his pocket and took out a small box of chocolate.

"My favourite," Gabriella grinned.

"Of course. I also got you this," he reached into his other jean pocket and took out another small squared box.

"What is it?" she inquired, curiously.

"Just open it."

The brunette carefully took off the top of the box and saw a small note folded in half. She opened it and read: "Gabriella, I love you. You're my angel. – Troy".

"You're so cute," she declared.

Setting the note aside, she unwrapped the tissue paper.

"Your family ring?" she looked at him perplexed. "I thought you didn't care for it?"

"Maybe but I care about you. And I respect the meaning behind it," he admitted.

She reached up and kissed him. He had told her once that the Bolton rings had been in their family for over four generations. The tradition was to give them to the person they fell in love with and, if they ended up with children, they would then be given to them.

"I love you," Gabriella whispered. "And I can't wait to see what you have planned as promposal."

Troy stiffened.

"Uh Gabi, I thought I told you," he started.

"Told me what?"

"I-we don't do proms," he said.

"Who's we?"

"My friends and I."

"Why not?" She let go off his hand.

"It's not really our scene, really," Troy declared awkwardly.

"But Troy, it's prom! I've dreamed about this since I was a freshman."

"Six months ago you said you didn't care for prom."

"That's because I didn't want to scare you off. I didn't want you to think I was one of those materialist girls who dreams about Prince charming."

The blue eyed boy inwardly groaned knowing a fight would soon ensue.

"Tell me one good reason why you won't go to prom," Gabriella demanded, crossing her arms.

"Prom is all about celebrating the high school years; to finish with a bang. Why would I want to go when all it has given me was headaches and frustration?"

The brunette softened slightly. She knew that Troy had suffered from constantly living in his brother's shadow all those years. It also didn't help that everyone at school considered him a troublemaker, a bad seed and a good-for-nothing. When she had met him back in September he had been a lot more reserved and wild. Overtime she had managed to break through the walls he kept around his heart.

"I get it Troy. I understand that you want out as quickly as you can. Heck, if there was a forward button I would press it gladly just so you would be done with school," Gabriella said gently.

She moved to sit beside her boyfriend on her bed and took his big hand in hers.

"I appreciate that."

"Thing is, it's prom and I want to go with my boyfriend who I love very much," she continued.

"No, you don't," Troy contradicted, dropping her hand. "You don't even want to be seen with me."

"That's completely false."

"It's not. Allow me to remind you about the time you told me to 'get away from you' 2 months ago, just 'cause your friends were there."

Gabriella inwardly cringed. Whenever the incident was brought up, she knew things were about to get ugly.

"Troy…"

"I know, I know, I did it to push your buttons at the time so I guess I sort of deserved it. It was a blow to my ego though, but I forgave you," he interrupted her. "However, even if you did acknowledge me in public, I still wouldn't take you to prom. It just isn't my thing you know? Besides, I promised my friends we would have an anti-prom."

"But Troy…"

"You'll be with your friends and you'll have a great time. You won't need me there. You won't even notice I'm missing."

Gabriella's eyes narrowed. She was starting to become seriously fed up with her boyfriend's unwilling attitude.

"You fucking moron," she hissed. "You're the guy I love. Of course I'm going to fucking notice you're missing."

Troy clenched his jaw. Gabriella swearing meant she was really angry. In a split decision, he decided to stand his ground.

-HSM-

**Author's note: I know I have a lot of unfinished stories but this one has been haunting me for days. **

**Reviews would be much appreciated. **


	2. Troy's brother wants to take her

Prom Problems

Summary: Gabriella's dream is to go to her high school prom with bad boy Troy. However, there are three problems: 1-Troy doesn't do proms, 2-Troy's brother wants to take her and 3-Nobody would ever approve.

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews!**

Chapter 2-Troy's brother wants to take her

Troy angrily closed the door behind him. He was seething.

"Woah, look who's decided to show up," Tanner Bolton remarked smugly.

"Fuck off Tanner, I'm not in the mood," Troy growled.

"Hey! You don't talk to your brother this way, ya hear me?" their father interrupted, glaring at Troy menacingly.

The blue eyed boy held his father's stare in defiance. He was used to being the screw-up of the family and it almost did not bother him anymore.

"Don't look at me this way boy," Jack barked. "You don't have the right to do so."

"Didn't know you had to have permission to look at someone in the eyes," Troy retorted.

He still had pent up anger from his fight with his girlfriend Gabriella and this confrontation was exactly what he needed to get rid of it.

"Careful boy," the older man threatened.

"Troy? Is that you?" interrupted a voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom, it's me," the teenage boy replied. "Just talking with daddy dearest."

"That's it, go to your room and don't come out until I said so," his father barked, making Tanner chuckle.

"Whatever," Troy shrugged.

He climbed the stairs slowly and deliberately, feeling the burning glare of his father on his back. The only person in this house who liked him was his mother and even she didn't stop his dad and brother from taunting him.

"Can't wait to get the hell out of here," he thought as he let himself fall onto his bed.

"Troy? Can I come in?" Mrs Bolton asked from his doorway.

He just emitted a groan in response.

"What's wrong sweetie? You seemed pretty distraught when you came home," she inquired sitting on the edge of his bed.

At first, he stayed silent – hesitating on whether he should tell his mother everything or not. After all, nobody knew about him and Gabriella.

"There's this girl that really wants me to take her to prom," he declared.

"That's great! I don't see why you would be so upset."

"Thing is, I don't do prom. My friends and I agreed we would go to a frat party that night and just… forget everything about high school," Troy retorted sitting up. "What's the big deal about prom anyway? It's just a gimmick to spend tons of money for one single night."

"You do what you want, Troy. Here's my two cents though: prom was the best night of all my four years of high school. I think that, even if you think it isn't your thing, you'll enjoy yourself. Plus, a girl wants to go with you, so that's half the battle right?"

"It's just one night though. What makes it so special?"

"The fact that it is one night is what makes it so special," she declared. "I was with a guy I had a crush on since forever, and I felt like a princess. Prom is something that only happens once in a lifetime. For one night, you get to dress up with all your friends and dance the night away."

Troy sighed. He knew he was starting to warm up to the idea. Seeing his mother's sparkling eyes - as she remembered her own prom - made him want to go to prom. He could just imagine Gabriella in a beautiful long gown staring up at him with those same sparkling eyes.

His daydream was interrupted by Tanner's arrival:

"Hey Mom, guess what? I decided who I'm going to take to prom."

"Oh really? Who, honey?" Mrs Bolton inquired.

"Gabriella Montez," Tanner said proudly.

Troy froze. How dared he?

"She'll never go with you," the blue eyed boy spat.

"Oh yeah? Well I have a hell lot more chances with her than you do. Remember the cafeteria incident?"

Troy clenched his jaw, wanting desperately to knock his brother out. A small part of him was convinced his brother was right – she would rather be seen with Tanner than him.

"Now, why would you say that? I'm sure this Gabriella would be happy to go with either of you boy," Lucille Bolton interrupted, attempting to ease the tension.

"Doubt it mom. She has standards," Tanner smirked right at his brother. "Besides, don't you remember who Gabriella is? She's the girl that Troy had a crush on and who turned him down in front of the whole school."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Troy growled, standing up.

"Enlighten me then," his brother shrugged.

"That's enough boys!" Mrs Bolton exclaimed as Troy was about to lunge. "Calm down Troy."

Tanner chuckled as he left the room.

"Fuck it," the blue eyed boy spat before walking out of his room.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here."

-HSM-

Troy slammed the door of the car shut and marched toward the tall building he attended everyday. He grabbed his father's keys out of his pocket and unlocked the doors of East High School's main entrance. Having been here countless of times, his feet led him to the school gymnasium. With a flick he turned on the lights and his hands grabbed a basketball casually lying around.

"I've miss you old friend," he muttered, rolling the orange ball in his palms.

He dribbled a few times before aiming to the net. He winced in pain as his wrist snapped to execute a perfect free throw. When he had been 13 years old, he had broken his wrist and hadn't been able to play basketball since. This was the reason why his father stopped loving him.

He missed the feeling of being on the court everyday. And a searing pain wouldn't stop him from playing. As he jogged to grab the ball, loud music echoed through the gymnasium. It took him a moment to realise it was his phone's ringtone.

"Hello?"

"Troy, it's me."

The blue eyed boy let out a quiet sigh.

"Hey Gab," he said into the phone. "What's up?"

He was really hoping she wouldn't continue their fight from earlier. So far, it didn't seem like she would.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Gabriella declared softly. "It was wrong of me to argue with you like that on our anniversary."

"Hey, you're not to blame. I was part of it too, remember?" he retorted, sitting down on a bench.

"Yeah but I could've stopped it from getting so ugly. I was the one who kept on pushing."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Troy shrugged. "We were both to blame."

"You're right," she sighed.

"'Course I am. So, how was your day?"

The blue eyed boy relaxed as he listened to his girlfriend. The storm had passed.

"Do you think you can sleep over tonight?" Gabriella inquired later.

"Yeah, I can sneak out."

"Good. I want to spend the night with you. I feel bad that we didn't celebrate like we should've."

"Give me an hour," he replied. "Oh and leave your balcony doors unlocked. Just in case you fall asleep."

"I won't fall asleep. If I do though, promise to wake me?"

"We'll see," he responded before pressing the 'end' button on his phone.

-HSM-

Troy cringed as he landed loudly on Gabriella's balcony. He really hoped the Montez' hadn't heard. Judging the coast was clear, he reached for the door handle leading to his girlfriend's bedroom and pulled it open.

Looking around, he easily spotted the brunette curled up on her bed, sound asleep. Disregarding her previous request to wake her upon arriving, he took off his shirt and pants before sliding next to her. Carefully, he brought her in his arms.

"Liar," Gabriella muttered in a groggy voice.

"What?"

"You promise you'd wake me," she stated.

"You know I wouldn't. Besides, you're awake now and I just arrived."

Realising he was right, she sat up right.

"What are you doing?" he inquired.

"It's our anniversary. We can't be sleeping on our anniversary," she said rubbing her eyes.

"That's alright," he chuckled. "You look tired. Let's celebrate tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Troy nodded.

"Ok," she replied after a moment.

The blue eyed boy smiled as his girl snuggled back into his embrace.

-HSM-

"Why are we here anyway? It's lunch. We should be out smoking or buying smokes," Ryan grumbled.

Troy and his friends were currently sitting at one of the white and red tables in their school cafeteria – something they hadn't done since sophomore year.

"We always do that though and I'm seriously tired of spending all that money on smokes," Kelsi retorted. "Besides, I quite enjoy the look of fear on everyone's faces when they see us."

"Agreed. It's pretty comical to see people acting like we're serial killers," Jason interjected. "Didn't know beating up fuckers and doing some graffitis made us bad people."

Troy only stayed quiet, tuning out his friends' boasting. His eyes were trained on the brown-haired girl he had spent the previous night with.

"I could put her in her place if ya want," Kelsi told him.

"What?"

"Montez. I could seriously slap her silly right here in front of everyone," she continued.

"Nah. It's too public," he dismissed.

"Fucker alert," Ryan announced as Tanner approached their table.

"I heard that, asshole," Tanner declared. "Anyway Troy, I'm really glad you're here to see this," he continued with a smirk.

"See what?" Troy asked confused.

"Just keep watching me ok?" he said before walking off.

"What is he doing?"

Troy only stayed silent, watching in horror as his brother was approaching his girlfriend's table.

"Fucker better keep walking," he muttered.

"Gabriella Montez," Tanner said loudly. "Would you like to go to prom with me?"

Troy's chest tightened. He felt like he'd just been punched in the stomach. Not bothering to wait and hear Gabriella's answer, he got up and left the scene through the first door he saw. He didn't need to hear her saying it because he already knew the answer: his girlfriend would be going to prom with his brother.

-HSM-

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait. I had planned for this to be out before my own prom but didn't find the time. Now, it's finally summer and I promise to try and get one chapter of each of my stories completed. **

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated. **


	3. Nobody would ever approve

Prom Problems

Summary: Gabriella's dream is to go to her high school prom with bad boy Troy. However, there are three problems: 1-Troy doesn't do proms, 2-Troy's brother wants to take her and 3-Nobody would ever approve.

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of you who reviewed and I hope you will enjoy this part as much as the other ones! **

Chapter 3-Nobody would ever approve

"Gabriella Montez, would you like to go to prom with me?"

Gabriella froze upon hearing Tanner Bolton's promposal. It felt like all noise around her was muted because she couldn't hear anything. Around her, Sharpay and Taylor appeared to be going insane – what with all the squealing and clapping – and everyone's eyes were on her.

"What should I do? What should I do?" she thought, panicking. "Should I say yes? After all, Troy doesn't even want to go to prom with me. Then again, this guy is his brother and he has always been a jerk to him."

Her stupor was broken by the sound of a door's loud creak. Her eyes snapped in the direction of the noise only to see her boyfriend's evading figure. Did his departure mean he didn't care? Was it his way of saying he was ok with it?

"That would be great Tanner," she said in a small voice.

Tanner's face split into a big triumphant smile and all around them people were cheering. Absent-mindedly she started to play with the chain around her neck. Truth to be told, she didn't feel even a tiny bit happy. Something had to be wrong with her if she didn't even feel remotely excited that she would be going to prom with the most popular guy at school.

"Oh my gosh Gabi you are sooo lucky!" Sharpay squealed.

Gabriella only gave her a half-hearted smile. That was when she realised she had been playing with the Bolton ring on her chain all this time.

"What the hell am I doing? I don't want to go to prom with Tanner! Why would I when I'm in love with his brother?" she thought.

"Actually Tanner," she said out loud. "I… don't think we should go together."

"What? Are you serious?" Tanner inquired, shocked.

"Yeah. Thanks for asking but I… already have someone I want to go with."

"What made you change your mind from saying yes to saying no in a matter of seconds?" he asks, crossing his arms.

"That's actually none of your business," she said as gently as she could.

"But…"

"Like I said: thanks but no thanks," she cut him off, starting to become irritated.

She sighed in relief when Tanner walked away. She felt a bit bad for rejected him in front of the whole school but at least that problem had been taken care of.

"Why the hell would you do that Gabi?! The hottest guy in the whole school asks you to prom and you say _no_?" Sharpay screeched.

"Yeah, I don't do cocky guys," Gabriella replied. "Anyways, I have to go," she quickly added, when she realized her friends were about to rebut.

She gathered her things and walked out of the cafeteria. She felt relieved once the door slammed shut behind her.

"What should I do now?" she wondered realizing there was still 20 minutes to lunch. "Go see Troy," she decided.

After all, he would surely be thrilled that she had rejected his brother.

"Gabriella Montez!"

The brunette winced recognizing Sharpay's loud voice behind her.

"Don't think just because you left the room that this conversation is over!" Taylor chimed in, as the two girls quickly caught up with her.

"I don't really want to justify my actions to either of you as I don't think it's any of your business," Gabriella stated, walking faster.

"You don't have to talk as we'll do all the talking for you," the blonde retorted. "Why on earth would you reject Tanner freaking Bolton? Any girl would be ecstatic if he'd ask them to prom. Hell, Taylor and I would be over the moon if he'd ask us."

"Why don't you two just go with him then?" the brunette snapped, fed up.

"Because _he_ didn't ask _us_. Look, I applaud you for rejecting his good-for-nothing brother, but Tanner? I don't get you there, girl," Taylor said gently, trying to ease the tension.

"I'd rather go to prom with Troy than with Tanner," she blurted out, before she could stop herself.

"What?!"

"I'd… rather go to prom with Troy than with any other guy," Gabriella stated as she stopped walking.

"But… why?" Sharpay inquired, shocked.

The brunette sighed. Was she really ready to tell them her big secret?

"Because… Troy's my steady boyfriend of six months," she admitted, nervously.

She slowly turned around, slightly afraid to see their reaction. She was surprised to see they were harbouring blank expressions.

"Guys..?"

"Are you… joking?" the blonde recovered.

"No. I'm completely serious. I'm dating Troy Bolton."

"Ok, my second question is: are you out of your mind?!" she screeched.

"Sharpay, calm down," Taylor intervened.

"That loser, good-for-nothing Troy Bolton is your boyfriend? Oh hell no Gabriella! That guy's trouble with a capital T. I don't approve. I will never approve!"

The first emotion Gabriella felt was shock, then disbelief, but ultimately, anger took reign.

"I don't care if you don't approve. It's my life; my relationship. I love him, and nothing can change that. Not you, not anyone. And you know what? I'm damn proud to call him my boyfriend, even if everyone else thinks he's trouble."

Without another glance, she turned around and walked away. She held her head high, feeling the stares of bystanders as she walked by. She knew that by the end of the day, everybody at East High would know about her and Troy. Instead of being filled with shame and regret at the notion, she felt relieved. Her secret was out.

-HSM-

Troy scowled as he felt once again his phone vibrate in his jeans pocket. He had been receiving several messages since lunch time, and had been ignoring every single one of them. He really wasn't in the mood to read texts from Gabriella saying that she'd be going to prom with Tanner.

"Knew we'd find you here."

The blue eyed boy inwardly groaned, recognizing Kelsi's voice.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I came down here to be alone?" he said flatly.

The 'down here' he was talking about was the spot underneath the bridge that was close to their school. Behind them, the foundation of the bridge was covered with their street art.

"Whatever dude. You weren't answering your phone," Ryan piped in. "You sure missed something when you left the caf."

"No shit," he spat in response.

He was beyond angry that his brother had the nerve to ask his girl to prom. He was angry that she agreed. Most of all, he was angry at himself for not agreeing to take her to prom.

"It was quite a fucking show," Kelsi continued.

"Stop it Kelsi," he interrupted. "I don't want to hear this, ok?"

"But, Troy you will like this story," she insisted.

"I said: drop this," he growled.

"Wait, are you still seriously hung up on Montez?"

"Of course he is Kels. Haven't you heard? He and Montez have…" Ryan started.

"Shut the fuck up! Both of you! Yes, I'm still hung up on Montez, ok? So, stop talking about the fucking caf incident," Troy exclaimed, getting up.

"But…"

"Kelsi, did she say yes?"

"What?"

"Answer the question. When Tanner asked her to prom, did she say yes?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then, I don't want to hear it!"

Without another word, he walked away.

-HSM-

Troy arrived at his favourite coffee shop, craving for a good cup of black coffee. After his encounter with his friends, he had walked around town for a good two hours. The walk has made his anger level gone down and he was feeling much better.

The moment he entered, every teenager's eyes fixed on him. He frowned, noticing that they were whispering about him, with a scowl on their faces.

"Troy?"

He jumped upon hearing his girlfriend's soft voice. He turned around to see her holding a cup of coffee in her hands, looking as adorable as ever.

"So now you're not ashamed to talk to me in public huh?" he said bitterly.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you since lunch. Where did you go?" Gabriella inquired.

"Stop. Just stop," he said shaking his head. "You don't need to feel sorry for me. You don't have to try to make me feel better by talking to me in front of people. You can go back to ignoring me now. I'm a big boy," he continued walking around her to get to the door.

"I'm not going to prom with your brother," she declared loudly, just as his hand grabbed the door handle.

"What?" he asked, turning to face her.

"I told him: thanks, but no thanks," she admitted. "I then told everyone about us."

Troy froze. Was he dreaming?

"You…?" he started, earning a nod. "Do you want to get out of here?" he inquired after a moment.

The young couple walked down the street in complete silence. This was the first time in their six month relationship that they were walking together, in the open.

"So, it's out huh?" Troy said, glancing at her briefly.

"Yeah, it is," Gabriella replied.

"So, how'd you do it?"

The brunette sighed. "I… Sharpay and Taylor were hassling me about rejecting Tanner and, I just came out and said it."

"Why d'you do it though? Why'd you reject my brother?" he asked gently.

"Isn't it obvious? He isn't you. I'd rather go to prom alone than with someone else."

"Oh yeah?"

"Obviously. And I'm not just saying that to guilt-trip you. I know you don't want to go to prom and I won't force you into going."

"For someone who says you're not trying to guilt-trip me, you're doing an awful good job at making me feel guilty," he grinned, making her giggle.

His hand reached out and took hers, interlacing their fingers.

"Everyone knows 'bout us," he said once again.

"Yes, everyone," she nodded.

"Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Ryan, Jason," he listed all their friends. "They probably don't approve."

"Oh, Sharpay doesn't for sure, but I'm cool with their disapproval if it means we don't have to hide anymore," she admitted sending him a grin.

"Well, I've got to admit; this whole holding-hand-in-public business is definitely a step up from the fake glares."

She only squeezed his hand in agreement.

-HSM-

"I can't believe we spent all day yesterday prom dress shopping and you ended up empty handed," Gabriella told Sharpay as they and Taylor were making their way toward the school.

"Well, whatever. We can't all be easy to please like you two," the blonde retorted.

"You know what's hard to believe? That Sharpay Evans hasn't started looking for a prom dress in like September!" Taylor said half-jokingly.

"Yeah Shar, prom is in two weeks. Aren't you freaking out yet?"

"Oh, I'm not worried. It'll turn up," she shrugged. "Speaking of prom, lover boy is still being his pig-headed self?" she continued, as they were approaching the school entrance.

Three weeks had passed since the ball dropped about Troy and Gabriella's relationship, and Taylor and Sharpay had somewhat warmed up to the idea. The two groups weren't hanging out together by any means, but they were civil toward another.

"Yeah, he is. Not that I'm really surprised though 'cause when he puts his mind to something, he sticks to it. After all, he did quit smoking by going cold turkey," Gabriella shrugged.

She took out her phone from her pocket as it has started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Stop right there," the caller instructed.

"Troy?"

"Look up," her boyfriend instructed.

She did as told, and was surprised to see Troy on the roof of the school. Before she could ask what was going on, he let something fall from his hand. She watched as a box strapped to a small parachute fell directly into her hands.

"Open it, open it," Sharpay said eagerly.

She curiously lifted the lid where a piece of her favourite chocolate was found. Carved on it read: 'I love you'. Beside her, her friends were aw-ing loudly.

She looked up once more to reciprocate the message only to see him holding a big piece of cardboard above his head that read: 'Prom?'

A big smile etched onto her face, and without another second, she ran into the school. She climbed the stairs leading up to the roof as if she was practicing for a marathon and jumped into Troy's awaiting arms.

"Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes!" she exclaimed before giving him a passionate kiss.

"Sorry it took so long. I wanted to find the perfect way to ask you. I know how crazy you are about promposals," Troy admitted.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," she declared.

"I try," he shrugged. "Although, now that means I have to spend all my free time with my friends to make up for bailing out on our anti-prom plans."

"So, does that mean I won't see you until prom?"

"Oh, don't worry, we'll still see each other. We'll just have to be sneaky."

"Well, what else is new?" she grinned.

-HSM-

**So, I didn't follow up my plan to publish this before my own prom and I'm sorry about that. I only just recently got my muse back (Zac, Penshoppe '12) and fell in love with Zanessa all over again. I don't know if I'll post another part to this story, but if I am it might take months so I apologize in advance. **

**Reviews would be much appreciated. **


End file.
